Crazier
by kmh2300
Summary: This story was formally DarkHeartRocker13's but I will continue to write it. What if Loren and Eddie were dating before contest? What will happen when their ex's come back from the past? Will Loren and Eddie stay together or will they finally break up? How will they keep their love alive with them both being rock stars and having very busy schedules? Read & Review


**A/N: This story was originally DarkHeartRocker13's but she decided to put it up for 'adoption'. She agreed to give it to me so I will be continuing the story from here on out. The plot will remain the same but I will add some stuff to the chapters and maybe combine some stuff! Enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**~Eddie's Penthouse~**

"Hey babe." said Loren

"Hey Lo."

Loren leaned in to give Eddie a simple kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." said Eddie

Eddie tries to kiss Loren again but when Loren notices she turns her head so that the kiss lands on her cheek. Eddie looks at Loren questionably, "What was that for?"

"Maybe I didn't what you to kiss me. Maybe I just wanted to give you a 'Hello' kiss." said Loren as she tries to contain her giggles from escaping her mouth.

"You Miss Tate will be the death of me?" said Eddie

"And you think you can just sweep me off my feet because your a big rock star." said Loren

"Why yes, yes I do!" said Eddie.

With that being said, Eddie picks her up and spins her around and kisses her passionately. Eddie finally puts her down and said, "Do you want to rethink what you said?"

Loren puts her finger to her mouth and has a thinking face on, "Um.. No I think I'm going to stick with my answer before!"

"This means war, Tate!" says Eddie as he starts chasing Loren around the penthouse.

After they finished chasing each other, they both went to sleep with smiles on their faces dreaming about the person they love.

**~In the Morning~**

"Hey babe" said Eddie

"Hey" said Loren

Loren leans in and kisses Eddie who gladly kisses her back. The kiss was full of passion, fireworks were going through both of them. Loren pulls away and said, "I would love to continue this but I wrote a new song."

Eddie gets up and hands her the guitar that Max gave him for his birthday. "Ok, I want to hear, that's if you let me."

"I will but I can't use this guitar! This is the one your dad gave you for your birthday." said Loren

"Lo, I want you to use this guitar no matter what! You are my girlfriend so you can use it! I know you'll take care of it when you play it." said Eddie while gently pushing the guitar back in Loren's lap.

"Ok, if you insist! The song is called Crazier." said Loren

_I'd never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
'Til you open the door  
There's so much more  
I'd never seen it before  
I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and you changed everything_

[Chorus:]  
You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier

I've watched from a distance as you made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes  
And you made me believe

[Chorus]  
Baby you showed me what living is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Oh oh

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier

_Crazier, crazier. _

"That was amazing, Lo!" said Eddie

"Really?" said Loren

"100%. Loren, your amazing singer, songwriter, and girlfriend!" said Eddie

"Awe, Eddie!"

Eddie leans in and kisses Loren. He wraps his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him as he deepens the kiss. Loren wraps one of her arms around his neck the other one gets lost in Eddie's hair. Eddie gently pushes Loren back on the bed as he climbs on top of her still kissing her. When they both needed air, Eddie leads his kisses down to her neck. As Eddie was kissing her neck he found her sweet spot just below her ear. Loren let out a small moan that she was trying to keep in. Eddie heard it, he pulled away to hear them both panting.

"Lo, are you sure?" said Eddie

"I would've stopped you sooner if I wasn't sure." said Loren

That's all Eddie needed to hear. He kiss Loren roughly and passionate. He demanded entrance immediately, their tongues fought for control. Eddie let her win because it was kind of hot when she took control. Eddie found the hem of her shirt and started inching its way up to take it off. Loren did the same. When she saw Eddie's 6-pack she ran her hand up and down his abs. Eddie felt Loren's hand travel up and down. He couldn't help but growl a little bit because it was turning him on. Loren started a giggle when she heard Eddie's growl. Eddie heard it and couldn't help but smirk at her. Loren's hand traveled all the way to Eddie's belt buckle. Eddie saw what Loren was doing so he started to help her undo his pants. Eddie started doing the same with Loren's pants. Both them were almost completely naked. Eddie's eyes roamed her body. He couldn't believe that this beautiful girl was his girlfriend. He dove back in and kissed her hungrily. Loren arched her back so Eddie had easy access to unhook her bra. Eddie sat back up to get the bra off and then he stared at Loren's breasts. When Loren saw this she covered them up and turned around a little so Eddie couldn't see them. Eddie saw how shy Loren was so he turned her over, "Lo what's wrong?"

"I'm probably 'under developed' compared to Chloe and any other girls you were with." said Loren

"No Loren! You are perfect just for me. I don't care how developed you are. What matters is that I love you." said Eddie

"What did you say?" said Loren kind of taken back at what he said

"I love you Loren to the moon and back!"

"I love you too!" said Loren

Loren pulled Eddie into a fierce kiss. Eddie pulls her underwear off and Loren uses her feet to pull off his boxers. Eddie reached over to his nightstand open the drawer and pulled out a condom. He ripped the foil and rolled it on. He look at Loren one more time and then he slowly entered her. She yelps a little because of the pain. Eddie stopped and let Loren adjust to his size since this was her first time. Once Loren realized the pain was turning into pleasure, she nodded and Eddie continued inside her. That night they got lost in the sheets and the sound of the love between the two.

**~Later that Day~**

Eddie woke up before Loren; he didn't quite want to get out of bed. So he ran his fingers through her hair. He kissed her nose and her eyes fluttered opened. She rolled over so where Eddie could see her beautiful brown eyes.

"Hey beautiful." said Eddie

"Hi." said Loren

"I have this question on my mind since I woke up. So here it is… Do you regret what we did?"

"Not one single bit. I was completely ready to jump in. Eddie, I meant what I said earlier! I love you." said Loren

"I love you too! I wanted you to know that this was my first time making love to a girl I love completely." said Eddie

"Awe, Eddie! You were defiantly my first! I'm happy that you were." said Loren

"So what do you want to do Miss Tate?" said Eddie

"I don't know but I would really like some water and Aleve to help with the pain."

"I didn't hurt you, did I? Oh no I did! I rushed it too quickly! Loren I'm so so so so so sorry that I did. Fuck! I'll make it up to you I promise. I'll go get the water and the medicine." said Eddie as he continue to rant

Eddie got up to get find his boxers. Once he found them he started toward the door, till Loren stopped him.

"Eddie, wait! You didn't hurt me! I knew my first time was going to hurt. Eddie, you were perfect last night. It was everything I dreamed of and more. Babe, please just calm down and come back to bed." said Loren

"Ok. Stay the night please." said Eddie

"I thought you would never ask. Because I brought extra clothes." said Loren

"You are always a step ahead, aren't you Miss Tate?

"You have no idea Mr. Duran."


End file.
